


The Tangled Webs We Weave

by blamethehero



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempt at Humor, Background Character Death, Christophe Giacometti Being Christophe Giacometti, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Doctor Victor Nikiforov, Empath Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Humor, Hacker Phichit Chulanont, Injured Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri is So Done, Katsuki Yuuri is a Little Shit, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Mild Language, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Small appearances from the Avengers, Spiderman Katsuki Yuuri, Superhero Katsuki Yuuri, Tony acts like a soccer dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blamethehero/pseuds/blamethehero
Summary: Yuuri often laughs at the irony. All his life he'd been afraid of spiders, and now he runs (swings) around New York under the ridiculous name of "Spider-man".Encountering villains may be par for the course, but dealing with hot doctors is not.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont & Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont & Katsuki Yuuri
Comments: 37
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever published fic so please go easy on me (੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭* ੈ♡‧₊˚
> 
> In case this plot has been done before, it's most likely coincidence, I assure you. Enjoy the fic and feel free to critique my work! :D

Yuuri looked between the two cups in his hand and the pile of workload that sat on his desk, silently contemplating his decisions and whatever he's done that made him end up here.

It's been a week since summer started and a few years of being under Tony Stark's wing, but neither of those were enough to save Yuuri from working or learning...or from being a mess™.

He and Phichit, his fellow intern and best friend, have been working 24/7 on a replica of one of Iron Man's gauntlets. And not so surprisingly, it's a lot harder than what they originally thought. 

"The Meat Beater", they called it. Like very mature guys.

Yuuri can't recall when he had agreed to help Phichit on his new project or how he was even bribed into it, but here they were tinkering in one of the many labs of the Avengers Headquarters.

And with a brain functioning on three hours of sleep, he pours his redbull into the cup of coffee. "We all die anyways."

Phichit perks up from the blueprint in his tablet and gasps, "Yuuri! What are you─" he bursts into giggles, "Wait, you know what? FRIDAY you need to record this."

Yuuri chugs the cup in one go, wincing at the taste. He could hear Phichit making a disgusted noise next to him.

Suddenly, like a switch was flipped, Yuuri began to feel more awake. He buzzed with adrenaline. Literally. The chair he was sitting on was vibrating.

"Uhm, I have a bad feeling about this," Phichit nervously chuckles as he steps away.

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

"Care to explain why Helen called me saying that you ended up in the med bay with a broken arm and a dozen bruises?" Tony demands through the phone.

Yuuri deflates in his hospital bed, Phichit laughs loudly on the chair next to him. "It was just a sprain that already healed, Mr. Stark. And it wasn't a dozen! Only...around ten or something."

"Yeah sir, just tired college students being tired college students," Phichit pats his back sympathetically.

"Or just Yuuri being an idiot." The billionare scoffs and makes a funny face on the screen.

"What's the difference?"

"I'm still here, you know," Yuuri glares at them before he crosses his arms like a petulant child. "And for the record, it was the best cocktail I've ever had. Never felt more alive."

"I'm just going to pretend you never said that─you know you were supposed to get injuries during your patrols not before them, Spider-boy."

There was a beat of silence before Tony sighed.

"Anyway, Bruce and I will arrive in a few hours with a guest so you boys better behave or no ice cream after dinner," Tony gives them a playful look.

But before he hung up, Yuuri hears him asking FRIDAY to pull up the footage from the lab and Bruce Banner laughing somewhere off screen.

Yuuri huffs, "Ridiculous! This is ridiculous!"

"What? That he called you Spider-boy or that he doesn't trust us to behave in front of a guest?" Phichit asks as he pulls his roommate back into the lab.

"That he threatened not to give us ice cream, Phichit. Unforgivable."

The two interns ended up spending an hour bickering and two more hours on the gauntlet before Phichit deemed it ready for a test run.

The new tech now clings around Yuuri's healed arm and he casts his friend a worried glance. "Are you sure about this?"

"Have more faith, Yuuri," Phichit rolls his eyes, "Besides, you have superhuman strength! If things go haywire you could just destroy it."

"And ruin what we've been working on for the past week?"

Phichit hesitates, "Destroy it gently, then." It was Yuuri's turn to roll his eyes.

"FRIDAY, make sure to record this and send it to my phone too! Fire when ready, Spider-dude!" The Thai intern hides behind a table, holding his tablet and grinning like a mad scientist.

"Now recording," the AI responds.

Sucking in a breath, Yuuri aims the gauntlet at a target across the room. And with the press of a button, the gauntlet shoots out a laser beam. Much to both of their surprise, it hits the bullseye.

And unfortunately everything around it too.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Yuuri pleads as the recoil of the gauntlet pushes him out of balance, effectively shooting the walls and the ceiling.

Phichit rapidly types on his device, "It's not working! You have to destroy it!"

Yuuri attempts to stand up, only to stumble down yet again. "B-but all our hard work!"

"Oh my God, Yuuri!"

In the midst of chaos, the metal doors slide open. It was just their lucky day.

From his peripheral vision, Yuuri could see Tony and two other people. Which makes things worse and more embarassing and _oh crap Tony's guest._

Tony freezes and immediately frowns, "What the f─?"

"Mr. Stark! It-it's not what it looks like! We've got this completely under control!" Yuuri not-so-convincingly tries. Phichit's ungodly shrieks as he dodges the laser says otherwise.

"Uh huh, and which part of this is under your control, underoos?"

Phichit screams from behind him, "Just destroy the thing, Yuuri! We'll make a new one!"

Yuuri groans from the pressure of the gauntlet and the pain of destroying their project. He balls his hand into a fist and slams it on the concrete floor.

The weapon smashes into tiny pieces. And maybe so did Yuuri's heart.

Yuuri allows himself to catch a breath before he stands up to give Tony a sheepish smile, "Does this mean no ice cream after dinner?"

His mentor sighs, walking towards the guilty looking interns, "No ice cream for a week."

The two interns gasp, "No fair!"

"Yes fair. You nearly destroyed the lab _and_ endangered our new doctor!" Tony gestures to the door where Bruce and their guest were standing.

Yuuri refuses to look at their direction, still embarrassed from their little show. "W-we have a new doctor?"

His mentor raises a brow, "It was announced to the team after the mission last month."

"Oh, I think I passed out after that mission," Yuuri thinks aloud, keeping his gaze on the floor.

Phichit slings an arm around him and waves to the new doctor, "Well in that case, I feel bad for you, sir. Spider-man here gets injured every-damn-day. Oh! And I'm Phichit by the way, just an intern here."

The doctor laughs in a way that makes Yuuri's heart beat just a little faster, "Then it's a challenge that I'd like to take on, Phichit."

"Uhm w─no I don't," Yuuri feels his face heat up as he struggles to form a coherent sentence, much to Phichit and Tony's amusement.

"Come on, don't be shy. Shake hands with our new member," Tony pushes Yuuri towards the door with a smirk.

When Yuuri finally felt brave enough to make eye-contact with the new doctor, his breath immediately hitches and his face burns ten times worse.

The man was _gorgeous_ , with silver hair, bright blue eyes, and a lean figure. He looks suprisingly young for someone who finished a medical degree. But then again, he is Dr. Banner's successor, he must've been really smart.

"Bruce's protégé, meet my protégé," Tony prouldy shows off his student, "19 year-old Katsuki Yuuri, taking up engineering and physics, and graduating early next year at MIT."

"T-this is embarassing," Yuuri playfully scrunches his nose but allows a smile to etch itself into his face.

Rhodey wasn't exaggerating when he called Tony a, and I quote, proud soccer dad. But to think that _the_ Tony Stark (genius billionaire playboy philanthrophist) showed him off like a son is still surreal sometimes.

The man offers a hand to shake, "Victor Nikiforov. I hope to impress you as much as you've impressed me so far, Spider-boy." He winks and Yuuri has to prevent himself from swooning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri learns more about Victor, and Victor attempts to make Yuuri open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it was so fun to write their interactions! Even though I kinda struggled with Yuuri stuttering, I hope everything flows as well as I've hoped!
> 
> Thanks so much for the positive comments in the 1st chapter and for the kudos!
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy and feel free to comment!.･:*♡ (ꈍᴗꈍ)♡*:･。.

A day after their fateful encounter, and after the unfairly handsome doctor was welcomed by the Avengers, Victor moved into the HQ and settled right across Yuuri's room. Much to Yuuri's horror and delight.

Yes, it would mean that they get to see each other a lot, but it also meant that they _will see each other a lot._

It's complicated.

Anyway, Yuuri and Phichit decided to make a new version of their gauntlet after taking a week to cool off. Or maybe a year. Probably never.

In the meantime, Phichit decided to take on computer hacking─not that he didn't already know how, he just wanted to expand his knowledge. (And maybe hack into Netflix so he doesn't have to pay every month.)

Yuuri, on the other hand, simply wanted to keep training in order to become a better hero.

Because losing a fist fight against a villain dressed in a bright pink leotard wasn't doing Spider-man's image any justice.

But more than that, he also needed every distraction he can get to avoid the new doctor, otherwise he'd fail as a fully-functioning human being with any sense of logic.

It was unfair how his brain short-circuited just by the mere presence of Victor.

"And for the last time, Phichit, it's not a crush."

But no matter how many times Yuuri had tried during the past hours, Phichit remained unfazed.

"Yuuri...we've been friends for as long as I can remember," Phichit gives his friend a teasing grin, plopping down on Yuuri's bed, "Do you really think that I'd believe you if you said you don't have a crush on him?"

"Ooh, Yuuri has a crush on who?" Tony enters his room, coffee in hand.

Yuuri spins around, surprised, "No one, Mr. Stark! Absolutely no one. When did you even get here?"

Tony shakes his head, "Nice try, underoos. And didn't you hear me entering?"

"Well, I did..."

Phichit snickers next to him, "He's been so flustered ever since Vi─"

"EVER SINCE THE GAUNTLET INCIDENT, YES OF COURSE!" Yuuri slaps a hand on top of his friend's mouth before he could say another syllable.

Tony stares, unconvinced. "Right, whatever. You deal with your little crush on our new doctor─"

"I don't have a crush!"

"─because I have to go out of town for another boring conference, and I trust the both of you not to burn the entire building down before I come back."

"Oh trust me, sir. The only thing that will be burning here is Yuuri's love."

Yuuri grabs one of the pillows and smacks Phichit with it, narrowly missing Tony's '#1 Mentor!' cup, "You guys are the worst."

"Mhm I get that a lot. Now shoo, go eat your breakfast. Sam's cooking today," The billionaire takes a sip of his drink before walking away.

Phichit tugs on Yuuri's arm and drags him to his feet, "Come onnn, you can daydream about his eyes later. For now, food."

"Remind me why I'm friends with you again?"

The Thai only laughs at him before he proceeds to yap about his hamsters. Yuuri felt relieved at the change of subject, attentively listening as his friend happily tells him about how his nocturnal pets fight away his sleep paralysis demons.

But the peace didn't last for long.

Not until they've entered the dining room, and every word fell deaf on his ears. Because sitting on his favorite chair is none other than Victor Nikiforov in all his glory.

Phichit notices the color blooming on his friend's cheeks and grins. "Oh no! it seems like there are no other unoccupied chairs around! What a shame!"

"There's literally an empty spot right in front of us─"

"Hi, Victor! Would you mind if we sat here?"

"Oh hi there! Sit wherever you like!" Victor looks up from his phone and pushes the device into his pockets, shifting his focus on the two interns.

Yuuri felt the heat on his face worsen, subtly glaring at Phichit who led, or rather pushed, him towards Victor's table.

Soon after they sat down, Sam enters their view, wearing a frilly 'Kiss the Chef' apron and carrying their breakfast. "Before any of you laugh, Pepper made me wear this."

Phichit snorts anyway.

"Thanks for the food, Mr. Wilson!" the doctor cheers.

"No problem, and just Sam is fine," The Falcon nudges Yuuri while he slides a stack of pancakes in front of him. "Hey Spiderling, you still up for later?

Yuuri nods, picking up his utensils, "Of course!"

Sam grins before retreating back to the kitchen, "Alright, see you in 30. Dig in."

"What was that about?" Phichit asks as he begins to dig into his share of food.

Yuuri stills, images of his room covered from top to bottom in pictures of Danny DeVito popped in his head, marking the beginning of yet another prank war, "Sweet Revenge."

Phichit squints, "Uhh, that can't be good. But good luck anyways."

Victor laughs a little, "If you don't mind me asking," he turns to Yuuri, "How come you have a stack of 10 pancakes?"

"U-uhm," Yuuri stutters, feeling his braincells getting fried under his gaze and unable to form a decent answer.

Victor backtracks, "Oh I didn't mean to offend you─"

"You didn't! I'm just...really hungry." Next to him, Phichit nearly chokes from his laughter.

"Dude!"

The doctor ~~attractively~~ tilts his head, the movement revealing his dazzling blue eyes hidden within his fringe, not exactly helping with his case.

Yuuri, for the nth time in front of Victor, turns red. "It's just...uhm. Because of my powers, I have a very...fast metabolism?"

"Yeah, this isn't even half of what he usually eats! You should see him after a mission, the entire kitchen becomes a deserted wasteland!" Phichit laughs, finishing the last of his meal.

Victor chuckles, "Wow, now _that_ I'd love to see!"

Yuuri ducks his head in embarrassment, hastily eating his food before Phichit decides to─

"Alright, I have some research to work on. I'll see you guys around!" Phichit picks up his plate and starts to walk away, not forgetting to send Yuuri a playful wink.

_Betrayal._

"He's a fast eater, huh?" Victor smiles at him, taking another bite.

"Yeah..." _Oh dear heavens, why am I like this?_

Victor stares a little longer before he speaks up, "You seem nervous. Is anything bothering you?"

The vigilante whips his head, "Wha-no! Sorry I just─I'm not really good with meeting new people..." Especially those who look like they've stepped out of a Vogue magazine, is what he doesn't say.

A nod, "Well if it makes you feel better, I'm not the best at socializing either," the doctor beams at him.

Yuuri begins to feel a lot calmer at that. He smiles back.

"There we go, feeling better?"

"Uhm, yeah. How did you know...?"

Victor's eyes widen, "Ah I guess Tony forgot to tell you, I'm an empath, so technically I could feel your emotions! But only if I choose to."

Yuuri's jaw slacked, mortified.

"No need to feel embarrassed! I can't read your mind or anything, I swear," Victor reassures him, waving his arms around.

The intern swallows, quickly finishing up his meal. "Well th-that's a great ability to have! Considering your job."

The doctor nods enthusiastically. "I have a limited range, but it helps a lot when I'm treating patients. It's also one of the reasons how I got a job here!"

"That's n-nice to hear...that it helps you," Yuuri clears his throat and stands up after clearing his plate, "Anyways I should...I should go, Sam is probably waiting for me. And it was nice talking to you!"

Victor's eyes twinkle, "It was nice talking to you too, I hope we can hang out again soon!" He watches Yuuri walk away, a soft smile dancing on his lips.

_Soon wasn't soon enough._

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

"Yuuri! Let's eat lunch together!"

The vigilante scratches the back of his head, "O-oh sorry, Victor. I already ate with Phichit a while ago."

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

"Yuuri! Let's go for a walk!"

He turns around to look at Victor, forehead and shirt covered in sweat, "Ah, sorry again. I-I just finished running laps."

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

"Yuuri! Do you need help fixing your webshooters?"

A small smile, "It's ok, Victor. It, uhm, usually only takes a few minutes to be repaired." Yuuri politely shakes his head.

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

"Yuuri! Let's watch a movie together!"

He offers a sheepish smile and raises his hands to reveal his Spider-man costume, "I...have to patrol soon, actually. M-maybe next time?"

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

"Yuuri! Wh... what happened to you?"

The boy looks up at him surprised, covered head to toe in glue and feathers, "Uhh...prank war. I-I need to shower," he scurries off, mumbling "Man, I hate Clint."

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

Victor huffs and throws himself on a couch. It's already been a few days since he last had a somewhat decent conversation with Yuuri. As much as he wanted to spend more time with Stark's (pretty adorable) intern, the timing never seemed to be right.

Aside from that, Yuuri seemed to close himself away from anyone who wasn't Phichit or Tony, making it harder to reach out to him.

But Victor couldn't help but feel like he was being avoided even though he knows that the vigilante is mostly out in the city, doing Spider-man things: Fighting petty criminals and wannabe villains, helping out the little guy, and (according to Phichit once) getting churros from kind old ladies.

 _I'll try again tomorrow._ He nods to himself. As impatient as he can get, he guesses it isn't too hard to keep waiting.

He was about to fall asleep on the med bay's couch when a loud crash echoed throughout the entire lab, followed by a pained groan.

Immediately snapping awake, Victor cautiously follows the source. He allows himself to use his empathy and instantly picks up the adrenaline from a recent fight.

The doctor runs to where someone lays on the floor. The figure shifts, the iconic colors of blue and red greeting Victor's sights. "Yuuri!"

Yuuri stands up, "H-hey there, Victor. Aren't you...supposed to be asleep?" He wheezes, pulling off his mask. One hand clutching a gash on his abdomen.

"That's not the problem here, Yuuri, you're bleeding! Here let me─"

Spider-man shakes his head, "It's fine! It's fine...I only need to sleep this off."

Victor sighs, "Let me at least clean the wound before you go. You don't want it infected, do you?"

Yuuri awkwardly shifts his weight from one foot to the other, "B-but, I'm fine. I'm not _that_ hurt."

"Your increasing release of endorphins says otherwise. Now come on, let me do my job," the doctor moves forward to guide the hero on a bed, his voice stern and commanding.

The vigilante pouts but doesn't complain any further.

As Victor quickly gathers the materials he needed, he could hear Yuuri mutter, "Oh right you could feel that...I forgot."

"Would you mind taking off your suit? I need a better look at your cut."

Yuuri's cheeks grew red, but reluctantly agrees nonetheless. He presses down on the spider emblem on his chest and the suit releases its tight cling on his body and falls to his sides.

Victor has to pry his eyes away for him to be able to do anything productive.

Yuuri hisses in pain as Victor cleans the laceration. In the moment of vulnerability, he looked smaller and younger than he was. Victor has to realize the fact that the seemingly invincible vigilante swinging around New York, saving lives day and night, is just a human too. Not a god, not an immortal, just 19 year old Katsuki Yuuri. Victor never noticed how frantic his own heartbeat was until then.

Victor swallows down his concern and attempts to distract himself and the patient, "So tell me Yuuri, how did the fight go down? Did you win?"

"Well, there were these guys..."

Victor let's a tender smile break into his features as Yuuri starts to tell him about his night. Even if it was probably just his exhaustion or maybe the urge to distract himself from the pain that prompted him to open up. And even if half of what he was saying were slurred and unintelligible the longer he talked, Victor drank every word up like tea.

For what seemed like the first time, Yuuri didn't sound so unsure of himself, like he was actually enjoying a chat, and Victor finds himself enthralled.

"And done! All clean," Victor puts aside the blood stained articles, making sure that Yuuri's cut was bandaged securely.

Then Yuuri shifts to sit up, his cheeks tinted red as he cracks into the softest smile the doctor has ever seen, "Thank you, Victor."

Victor melts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa! Victor's an empath! If Yuuri here seems to stutter a lot, don't worry, he'll be more confident soon( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this follow up, I'll be posting the next chapter soon :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last half of chapter 2 in Yuuri's perspective. The plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, an actual plot! Special thanks to my friend who helped me come up with ideas and organize my thoughts _(A, if you're reading this, muwah♡)._
> 
> As usual, enjoy! *:ﾟ*｡⋆ฺ(n˘v˘•)¬

_Nights in New York will always be a pretty view,_ Yuuri hums, his feet dangling hundreds of feet in the air.

He could hear people going about their busy lives, the honks of cars, the traffic. He could see the lights from buildings and billboards. He could smell the stench of alcohol and cigar, of perfume and food. The city never really sleeps.

It was calm moments like these in the middle of his patrols that kept him grounded. Kept him sane.

Staring at the city view reminds him that it didn't matter how many hits he took, or how many bruises he acquires every night, it was all worth it.

Because if it meant that he was saving this city, he'd gladly lose a limb.

But he knew that if he did, Tony and Phichit would gang up (T-pose) on him and call him an idiot, so he'd rather be careful with what he chooses to do with his arms and legs.

And speaking of being an idiot, he'd been avoiding Victor for the last couple of days; making up excuses and running the other direction as soon Victor looks his way or opens his mouth.

He feels bad, he really does, whenever he uses his alter ego as an excuse to get away. But he'll end up feeling worse if he messes up infront of the doctor.

He'd much rather take a bullet than embarrass himself in Victor's presence.

Before he has the chance to let his thoughts wander off, he sees suspicious looking men from a distance, sneaking into a car and driving away in a hurry

"Karen, keep a track on that car!" Yuuri commands his AI, swinging down from the rooftop.

"Got it," Karen calmly replies and his mask's vision highlights the vehicle in red. "Be careful, Yuuri. They seem to be armed."

After closing in a little, he notices that the men inside the car all wore strange-looking masks.

He knew it was normal for criminals to use masks to hide their identity─ heck, last week he encountered museum robbers using the teletubbies' heads─ but the ones these guys were wearing seemed...off.

Maybe, Yuuri guesses, this wasn't just another simple petty crime.

They wore what seemed to be realistic rooster masks, maybe a bit _too_ realistic on their part. Not to mention that the closer Yuuri got to the car, the more his Spidey sense blared at him to get away. Get away. **GET AWAY NOW.**

Before Yuuri could act, a sharp pain shot across his upper-body, making him yell out in surprise.

He loses his grip on the web, falling onto the concrete ground with a promise of bruises, the blade that sliced through him landing not too far away.

The car screeches to a halt, the piercing sound not doing wonders to Yuuri's sensitive hearing. When he stands up, the men were already making their way to him, guns and knives drawn and ready to attack.

"Stay out of this, Spider-man," one of them warns.

"Couldn't you have said before attacking me?" He scoffs, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "And what should I call you guys?...Rooster Heads? Sounds about right."

If there's one thing that he loves about wearing the Spider-man suit, it's the confidence and pride that he feels under the mask.

After all, he's going to need it in times like this, when the enemy's got the upper hand: When they had numbers and weapons, and he stands injured and alone.

"If you value your life, I suggest you move along."

"Sorry, but when it comes to this city's safety, I can't just leave," as soon as Yuuri finishes his sentence, the Rooster Heads charge at him.

Yuuri allows his instincts to take over, using the adrenaline as a temporary anesthetic to the pain, aiming to web up their weapons and leave them unarmed.

But they were fast, much to his surprise. "Yup, definitely not normal criminals," he whispers to himself. " _Great_."

It takes him a while, and a lot of dodging and aiming, to finally get the Rooster Heads trapped between his webs, ripping their disturbingly realistic masks off of their heads while he's at it.

"Karen, call the police to our location please?" Yuuri mutters, panting as he crosses his arms infront of the men, "So tell me, what were you up to?"

"None of your damn business," one of them spat.

"You guys didn't even hesitate to shoot at me, it _is_ my damn business." They remained silent.

"You either tell me now, and I get you to the police safe and unharmed," Yuuri pauses, "...Or you keep staying quiet and I'll be passing you under Captain America's watch where the Winter Soldier may or may not torture the information out of you while playing Justin Bieber's 'Baby'─"

"A-alright alright, just shut up!" The man in the middle shouts. "Please, anything....anything but the Bieber."

Yuuri was stunned for a moment, "Wh─that worked? Well, let's start with the obvious, who are you and who do you work for?"

"...Abraxas."

"His code name? I'm going to need his real name, though."

"We don't even know, we're just here to send a message."

"For Abraxas? Why? And what kind of message?"

"You really suck at interrogations, you know that?" One of them chuckled, prompting Yuuri to web his mouth shut.

"It's not like we have a choice," The man who kept answering sneered. "He wants to take over the city with his biotechnical breakthrough to prove Stark a point, you'll see the damn message soon enough."

Yuuri frowned, "What does this have to do with Stark? Wait, what biotechnical breakthrough?"

"It doesn't matter, Abraxas is a freak─he manipulates your emotions and forces you to act out of will. He already has a small army, Spider-man. You better start preparing."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"He'd have us killed either way, might as well have someone avenge us."

Before Yuuri could ask further, a police car's siren rang not too far away.

"Crap. Karen, you got all that?"

"Visual and audio recordings saved, Yuuri."

"Alright, let's get outta here. Stay out of trouble, you guys!" He swings away, ready to go back to the compound and retire for the night. "Ugh, my stomach hurts. Did I eat something bad?"

"I believe it's the cut on your side, Yuuri. They attacked you a while ago, remember?" Karen informs him.

He pales, "Ohh...right."

"I suggest you get help from the med bay, otherwise I'd be forced to call Mr. Stark," his AI continues, her voice demanding.

He stops himself from making a sarcastic remark, opting to huff in agreement instead. 

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

When he said that "He'd much rather take a bullet than embarrass himself in Victor's presence," the writer of this story must've mistaken it for "He'd much rather take a bullet _then_ embarrass himself in Victor's presence."

Because that is exactly what happened the moment Yuuri crashed into the medical wing. All except for the bullet part, at least.

Victor hovered over him where he laid, offered to help clean his wound, and eventually forced him to rest on a bed, half naked as he talks about tonight's patrol.

Yuuri wasn't sure if it was the fading adrenaline from the fight or the pain from his wound, but he found himself comfortable in front of Victor for the first time since the doctor arrived.

It was odd, talking to Victor so casually. But, he figured, he could get used to it.

Yuuri managed to whisper a 'Thank you' before falling into deep slumber from the exhaustion.

By the time he woke up, he was no longer in the med bay but in his own bed. Phichit was already by his bedside, lazily scrolling through his phone.

"Ugh..." Yuuri croaks as he tries to sit up, barely feeling last night's injuries but instead feeling the dryness in his throat, like he swallowed sandpaper, "I need water."

"Yuuri, you're awake!" His friend smiles in relief, putting down his phone before slapping Yuuri on the forehead. "I did not deserve the heart attack you gave me when FRIDAY said you were unconscious in the medical wing!"

"Ow, rude," The vigilante rubs the spot Phichit had slapped, grabbing the glass of water on top of his nightstand, "Phi, you won't believe what happened last night!"

Phichit's smile turned into a cheshire cat's grin, an expression Yuuri knows too well whenever he's about to tease the living hell out of him.

"Oh trust me Yuuri, I know. You didn't think I watched FRIDAY's footage when Victor himself carried you back here?"

Yuuri chokes on his drink, feeling his face heat up, "He did _what?_ "

The Thai furrows his brows, the shit eating grin still remaining on his face as he pries the glass of water from his hands, "You don't remember? Dude, he carried you like you were a prince!"

"That's not─ what? Hold on, my mind's a mess," Yuuri takes a deep breath, burying his face in his hands. "He carried me? God, he must think I'm such a weak hero now─"

"Don't you finish that sentence, young man!" Phichit scolds, resuming to tap on his device, "It's his job as a doctor to help injured heroes like yourself. Plus, you have to see the footage yourself, he was totally smiling at you the whole time."

"...he was?"

Phichit laughs and turns his phone towards his friend, "Oh you lovesick fool," Yuuri peeks through the gap between his fingers and watches the video from last night play on the small screen.

His heart tightens as he sees himself shirtless in Victor's arms. Phichit wasn't lying. The doctor carried him like he was as fragile as glass, a faint smile etched on his features as he dresses Yuuri in a shirt before tucking him in.

Yuuri would've had an aneurysm right then and there if he didn't have his powers. "I, huh? That─ that really happened? That's not edited, is it?"

Phichit rolls his eyes lovingly, "Of course it's real! I told FRIDAY to alert me whenever something happens between you and Victor."

"You told FRIDAY what?"

"That's not what matters here. But I'm glad you finally stopped ignoring him."

"Was not!"

His friend snorts, "The videos on my phone say otherwise, sweetie. Tony even told me to tell you to 'Suck it up and talk to him'. Your excuses are weak, Yuuri."

"Tony said..." Yuuri glares at him, "Phichit, who else saw the videos?"

Phichit's eyes dart around the room as he laughs nervously, "Only Tony...and Rhodey, Pepper, Leo and Guang Hong."

They sat in silence for a while as Yuuri stared at him in horror.

"They sent me like, an entire gigabyte of emojis by the way," Phichit fills in, "We even have a group chat now, it's called 'Victuuri fanclub'."

Yuuri groans and drags himself out of the sheets, "Food...I need food."

He didn't have the energy to complain as Phichit insists on guiding him towards the kitchen, "Because I'm being a good best friend to my superhero vigilante spider buddy!"

The two happily chat and banter as they munch on whatever breakfast they managed to prepare, talking about whatever comes to mind and occasionally throwing bits of food at each other.

"And I was bored, right? So I decided to test my skills and hack into the FBI and police records─"

"Totally not legal, by the way"

"And I saw this one officer with weird... pleasure video preferences. It was wild, his google history was awful," Phichit scrunches his face at the memory, Yuuri laughs at his shenanigans.

"I also saw this weird file called 'Abraxas' or something like that. But I couldn't get in, the codes were pretty hard to decipher and I got lazy," the Thai shakes his head as Yuuri nearly drops his utensils with how fast he whips his head at the name.

"S─say the file's name again?" Yuuri looks at him wide-eyed.

"Uhh Abraxas? Why, what's wrong?"

Yuuri brings his index finger and thumb under his chin, "Remember when I said 'You won't believe what happened last night' a while ago?"

Phichit nods, mimicking his solemn expression.

"Well the guys I fought last night...they were all weakly enhanced mooks of some sort, and they claimed that they were all brainwashed."

"Oh crap."

"And so I interrogated them, right?"

"Right."

"And guess who they said their leader was."

"Damn, Abraxas?"

Yuuri nods, pushing his empty plate away, "I'll tell you more details later on. For now, please help me hack into that file you were talking about."

"It's my duty as your guy in the chair!" Phichit breaks into a proud smile, "You can count on me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3, end! Hopefully the story sounds interesting enough, I definitely had a tough time deciding things(*´∀`*)
> 
> p.s. sorry for the mistakes and misspelled words, I suck at proofreading
> 
> p.s.s. sorry to all the Bieber fans out there
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are rising, and Victor is still a shameless flirt. (Yuuri is a blushing mess the entire time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm back with another chapter, and I've decided to add more Victuuri chemistry in it just because I wanted to.
> 
> Please do enjoy and feel free to leave a comment! ♡҉٩(*´︶`*)۶҉

"─And _that_ is how I ended up in the med bay in the middle of the night!" Yuuri finishes his story, clapping his hands together.

"Woah, that was wild," Phichit whistles and throws another popcorn into his mouth, "Tell me that part when you kick their asses into oblivion again!"

The vigilante snorts, "Want me to write a narrative about it too? Maybe have you post it on your Spider-man tumblr page?"

Phichit barks out a laugh, "Do you mean the most accurate fan account ever? We're reaching 10 million followers, by the way."

"Yeah yeah ok, Mr. Fanclub President," Yuuri shakes his head affectionately. "Let's start with that police file you were talking about, shall we?"

What Yuuri thought would take only a few hours ended up taking the entire day. An entire day of browsing through mountains of files and trying to decipher countless of codes.

Abraxas' files were hidden, and they were hidden well. Buried deep somewhere and made to never see the light of day.

But they had to work quick, because from the Rooster Head's words: Abraxas already has a small army, and they better be prepared for it.

This only makes their failed attempts all the more aggravating.

"Ugh! Another dead end!" Phichit cries out, further sinking into his chair. Yuuri looks up at him in sympathy.

Their desks were a mix of scattered papers, pens, and empty cans of energy drinks. On the floor lays more crumpled papers and tools; the aftermath of hours of research.

Yuuri, despite his own frustrations, smiles warmly, the sight reminding him of their college days.

"This is too much like the 'Cicada 3301' investigations: A link leads you to another page where you have to solve for the passcode, then it sends you back to more links and more pages, then it ends up being a blind alley! This Abra Kadabra guy is starting to piss me off!" Phichit aggressively sips his redbull.

"Not to mention this weird officer's porno videos keep popping up every damn minute. Seriously dude, get a VPN or something!" He continues, glaring at his monitor.

The vigilante pats his friend on the shoulder, "Sorry for dragging you into this, Phi."

He glances at their messy yet somehow legible detective board, filled with ciphers and clues. Images and notes tied together with pink strings, because 'red looks too serious and scary' according to the Thai intern.

Yuuri wonders how longer it'll take to finally crack the document, and if they will be able to figure out who Abraxas is before all hell breaks loose.

He looks down at the new Spider-man Stealth suit sitting on his desk, the one he'd been tinkering on for the past few hours. "If only I got to ask them more questions, they seemed pretty willing enough."

His friend turns to him from his seat, "Oh maybe you could pay the station a visit tomorrow? We should take a small break first, we're pretty tired from all of this mess."

"From what mess?" The lab's doors slide open, stopping the two dead in their tracks─ frozen like antelopes in headlights.

_Oh no._

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

"FRIDAY, do you know where Yuuri and Phichit are? I didn't see them the whole day," Victor asks Stark's AI, boredly swiveling around in his chair.

"They're in their lab, as usual." She replies.

Victor tilts his head, "What have they been doing for so long? They better not be making another weapon."

"I was told to say they were having 'fun' in case anyone asks."

He squints at nothing in particular, "Hmm, sounds suspicious," He thinks for a second before standing up "I guess I'm paying them a little visit then."

"Please do," The poor AI sounds like a tired babysitter, to which Victor chuckles. "They instructed me not to tell anyone what they were doing but they forgot to command me to forbid anyone from entering."

As Victor exits the med bay, FRIDAY speaks up again, "Bring them food, if you please. They've had nothing but caffeine for the past ten hours despite me telling them otherwise."

"Ahh, teenagers. What more can I say?" The doctor sighs before rushing to get to the kitchen. And no, he's not in a hurry just so he can see a certain ravenette, definitely not.

And he's definitely not cooking one of his best dishes to impress that same ravenette and his friend. Heavens no. ~~Hell yes~~

He walks through the hallways with freshly cooked meals in hand, but before he even goes through the doors of the lab, he's greeted with muffled voices and the stench of coffee.

"─break first, we're pretty tired from all of this mess."

The doors slide open and Victor steps through, smiling brightly "From what mess?"

He watches as the two boys freeze up, like they've been caught doing something illegal. He smirks, "You're not doing anything forbidden by the law, are you?"

"No! W-why would we?" Came out Yuuri's endearing stuttered reply as he tries his best to hide the stack of papers on his desk, and was that a black Spider-man suit?

"I'm joking," Victor laughs as he walks closer, holding up the food in his hands, "FRIDAY told me you guys haven't eaten anything decent. So as a friend I brought you food, and as a doctor I'm forcing you to eat them."

Phichit immediately snatches it from his hands and sits down on the cluttered floor, "You're a life saver! Thank you!"

Yuuri sends him a grateful smile before plopping down next to his friend, "It smells really good, did you make it?"

"Only the best for you," Victor winks before he could stop himself, but the way Yuuri's cheeks adorably turn red was worth the embarrassment.

"Uhm, thank you," the vigilante picks up his pair of utensils and digs in. He moans at the taste, "This is really good, Victor!"

Phichit mentions something about 'not in front of my salad', but he didn't quite hear what he meant.

"Oh you flatter me," Victor hums back, smiling proudly as he looks around the lab to see what the two have been up to.

He first notices a monitor with a lot of windows opened, and what seemed like a classified police file in the middle. Next to it were papers and sticky notes filled with hieroglyphics and crossed out words, a pile of police records somewhere close by.

He peers down on what seemed to be a homemade detective board of some sorts, "What is all of this fo─?"

"Nothing! It's nothing!" Yuuri was in front of him in the blink of an eye, his face just a finger's breadth away and Victor stops breathing. _Is this what being flustered feels like?_

"Uhm..." Victor blinks. "Hey there."

The shorter hero also looks up at him in surprise, like he acted without thinking first. He had to restrain himself from looking down at Yuuri's lips, or from leaning closer, or from pulling him by the waist and─

"Are you guys gonna kiss or what?" Phichit shouts from the floor, his voice muffled by food. "You totally should, by the way!"

Yuuri blushes furiously and takes a few steps back, "S-sorry!"

"You have to warn me the next time you do that, Yuuri. My heart can't take it if you just go up on me like that," Victor shakily chuckles, swiping his platinum hair from his eyes.

"Next time?" The vigilante retreats back to his seat on the floor, but not before facing the board the other away.

Victor follows suit, crossing his legs in front of the interns. "So, is anyone going to tell me what kind of underground detective work you guys are doing or do I have to ask FRIDAY?"

The two friends share a look, like they were having a conversation with their eyes, their expressions changing ever so slightly. In the end the Japanese groans and the Thai smiles triumphantly. _Did they really have a telepathic conversation?_

"I'm pretty sure I told you a handful of details last night already..." Yuuri trails off, sheepishly scratching his cheek.

Victor smiles at the memory, "Well you were getting there, but after a minute you started talking like a drunkard. Not that I minded, it was adorable."

Yuuri hides his burning face in his palms as his friend shamelessly laughs at him.

"Do you want me to re-tell the whole thing?" Phichit bounces in his seat, clearly more than happy to include Victor.

Yuuri sighs, eating more of his dish as his face continues to burn, "Do the honors."

"Ok! So there's this crappy villain guy called Abraxas, right?"

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

Victor stares at the two, both in horror and in amazement, "Wait a second, you mentioned that he has an army? Don't we need to call the Avengers for this?"

"A small, weakly enhanced army, I'm sure I can manage. Plus, I am an Avenger, and I have to prove to them that I'm not just a kid anymore," Yuuri insists determinedly.

 _The confidence makes him look hotter_ , Victor shoves the thought to the back of his head. "Well, if I could be of any help, I'm just a room away. You don't have to shoulder this on your own."

The vigilante looks at him astounded before smiling in gratitude. He opens his mouth to say something, but before he could utter a word, a police radio (that was most likely stolen) squawks to life somewhere in their tables, startling the three of them.

"─urder in the police station. Four dead, requesting for─"

They share a horrified look, the temperature dropping with every second that passes, "Christ, aren't those the criminals Spider-man caught the other night? What in th─" the radio dies down in static noises.

Yuuri drops everything in a heartbeat and makes a beeline for his suit, "Damn it! No no no no."

"Yuuri, you need to breathe first," Victor coaxes him with a soft voice, concern carved in his features.

"I'll be back," The vigilante was already hot in his heels, jumping out the open window and swinging towards the police station.

"Don't do anything reckless!" Phichit calls out, hoping that he was heard. After his attempt felt futile, he looks back at the doctor in distress

Victor didn't need to use his empathy to know what his friend feels, so he smiles at him calmly, "He'll be ok, he's Spider-man after all."

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

Yuuri swiftly lands on a rooftop that outlooks the police station. He takes one good look at the sight and immediately covers his mouth, a loud gasp escaping his lips.

Red and blue lights danced wildly in the shadows, the blaring sirens and the distraught calls from officers rang in his ears, and the stench of blood and rotting flesh slammed into him like a truck. He felt sick.

Yellow tape locked away a section of the street, but Yuuri could clearly see what they were desperately trying to block off.

**I was born a slave, but I will die a king.**

The clean letters written out of blood mocked him from far away, below it was a symbol of a bird encased in a circle, and around them lie the corpses of the Rooster Heads. It didn't take much to put two and two together.

They were meant to deliver a message, and they did. Was their entire meeting planned out?

Yuuri's mind races, feeling the panic reeling in before he suddenly remembers what the men told him the night before.

_"He'd have us killed either way, might as well have someone avenge us."_

Spider-man takes a deep, shuddering breath. He straightens his posture and clenches his fist, "And I will," he whispers a promise into the crisp night air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that took a wild turn, didn't it? I hope it the ending doesn't seem too dark ehe.
> 
> I've been enjoying writing these too much, I already have a rough draft for the next chapter! I should post in a schedule, but those don't work too well for me xD Maybe every 5 days or so, I'll post a new chapter.
> 
> To those who are still following the story, thank you for reading!♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get rough, Victor decides to visit an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sike! I can't follow schedules, so here have another chapter!♡
> 
> Warning-ish! This one has more language than the rest of the previous chapters, (plus a side of diabetes whenever Victor and Yuuri are in the same room) (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

Yuuri spends hours swinging around the city to clear his head.

His movements were erratic and strained, almost unrecognizable compared to the usual elegance he had up in the air. Anyone who looked close enough would notice how much his body trembled.

It takes a while, but once he feels calm enough, and once the scenario from the station was nothing but an ember in his memory, he decides to head back to the compound. 

His heart felt heavy, but now he had more determination than ever. He wasn't going to let Abraxas' message be nothing but a threat. No, he was going to use it as his driving force.

FRIDAY greets him the moment he walks back in, to which he tiredly waves in return, letting his feet carry him back to the lab as his entire body aches after the impromptu workout. 

He hesitates in front of the doors, feeling guilty for running off earlier. He hopes they aren't mad, or at least, not too bothered.

Yuuri huffs and takes off his costume before finally entering. In his haste, he forgot to take his clothes off before putting the suit on prior to jumping out the window.

The doors slide open and he's greeted with the sight of Phichit spread out on the floor and Victor struggling to stay awake in his chair.

Yuuri knew that he should probably feel bad, but he couldn't help but let out a laugh at the oddly endearing sight.

Victor nearly falls over and Phichit immediately latches onto him like a puppy, "What happened? Are you hurt? Are you ok?"

"I'm ok," he chuckles with a glassy smile, "It's just been a hell of a night."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Yuuri shakes his head, tossing his suit on the table, "Maybe tomorrow, I'm too tired from swinging around for so long."

Victor walks up next to Phichit, "Well, if anything's bothering you, feel free to talk to us anytime."

He nods, filled with gratitude from their concern, "I hope I didn't worry you guys too much. I'm fine now, really. It takes more than that to put Spider-man down," he grins confidently.

"There's our Yuuri!" Phichit cheers and stifles a yawn, the mood finally lifting. "I'd love to keep chatting but my eyes are closing on their own. You guys should get some rest too, Good night!"

"Good night," the two reply, one more tired than the other, as they watch him drag his feet through the exit.

"Do you want a drink? Tea is very soothing," Victor smiles at him warmly, but there was a glint of worry in his eyes.

Yuuri knew that the doctor could sense the little bit of unease at the pit of his stomach, and he couldn't help but smile at his attempt at comforting, "I'd love that."

He was led to the living room couch where he immediately sinks into the pillows. Victor leaves for the kitchen with a promise to come back with their drinks.

Before he succumbs to sleep, the aroma of tea fills his nose, a stark contrast from the foul smell of blood from earlier that evening.

"I hope you like chamomile," Victor walks up to him and hands him a cup.

Yuuri hums in response, leaning into the warmth of the tea with a contented sigh.

The couch dips as Victor sits next to him, "Here, I want to show you something!" He takes out his phone and shows Yuuri an image of an adorable beige poodle sticking a tongue out towards the camera.

"This is Makkachin! She's a pure ball of sunshine, I cuddle with her whenever I feel down. I should bring her here some time," Victor breaks into a heart-shaped smile.

Yuuri coos at the photo, "I'd love to meet her! She reminds me of my dog, but way bigger."

The doctor takes a sip of his own tea, "Really? What's their name?"

"His name was Vicchan," Victor feels his heart tighten at the name, "He was a toy poodle, and I... lost him last year."

Victor's expression turns sullen as he moves closer from his place on the sofa, rubbing Yuuri's arm to cheer him up, "I'm sorry to hear that."

The hero leans into it, now only realizing how touch starved he was, "Tell me more about Makkachin?"

Blue eyes twinkle, "With pleasure!"

He doesn't know how long he spends listening to Victor's stories, nor does he know how he ended up in between Victor's arms, leaning on his chest and tucked under his chin. But he does know that he wants to stay there all night (and every night).

He's never felt safer.

"I don't know how many times I've thanked you..." Yuuri whispers after a while, slowly dozing off once he felt a whole day's lack of rest weighing down on him, "...but thanks for taking care of me."

Victor felt the sudden urge to bundle him up in fluffy blankets and protect him from everything, Yuuri just knows how to tug on his heartstrings in every pleasant way.

He carefully shifts their position so that they're both laying down and Yuuri is comfortable atop him, the vigilante immediately nuzzles his head in the crook of Victor's neck.

Pale, slender fingers gently card through soft black locks, both of them drifting off to sleep. "Anything for you, _solnyshko_."

It was a far cry from the beginning, and he regrets nothing that led up to this moment. If Victor died right then and there, he would've died a happy man. He smiles in his sleep, pulling Yuuri impossibly closer to himself.

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

For the first time, Phichit was glad he woke up early, because now his gallery was filled with a hundred pictures of the two from every angle, and a lot of heart emojis from Tony.

He immediately grabs some cereal before sitting down on the island counter, wanting to watch the whole thing go down (totally normal, of course). He thanks the open plan of the room for the view.

Victor finally opens his eyes after a while, looking a bit disoriented before realizing that he was in the living room. His gaze shifts from the ceiling to the boy in his arms and he instantly melts into the happiest smile Phichit has ever seen him in.

Victor looks at Yuuri like he'd hung the stars and the moon, and Phichit swears this feels like a scene from some sort of rom-com movie. Or maybe a fanfiction where they were a part of the Avengers and not professional figure skaters.

The doctor runs his fingers through Yuuri's hair, "Yuuri? Time to wake up."

"Mmm five more minutes," the ravenette yawns, burying his face further into Victor's shirt, "Five more... hours," Phichit shakes his head fondly, he was never a morning person.

Victor chuckles, and everything about them seems so domestic, "Yuuuuuri!" He whines, "As much as I love cuddling with you, my back is starting to hurt!"

Yuuri sits up, pink dusting his cheeks, "Sorry, sorry!" He looks past Victor and sees Phichit grinning at them cheekily. "Phichit? What the─"

"Good morning, lovebirds! Had fun last night?" Phichit speaks up from his place in the counter, winking, "Perhaps too much fun? Loving the bed hair, by the way."

Yuuri rolls his eyes and lazily chucks a pillow at him, "It's too early for this shit, Phi."

"Ooh, he swore!" Victor laughs, before snuggling into the hero from his side.

Phichit was surprised that his friend didn't flinch away at the contact when he usually would. He's _totally_ going to tell the Victuuri fanclub about this progress.

He was giddy with their improvement, and with the lighter atmosphere compared to last night.

"Oh no, I know that face," Yuuri sleepily squints at him, "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Phichit waves a hand dismissively, "You both should start getting ready, we have a lot of things to go through today."

The hero jumps from his place and hurries to his room, "Oh I'm so going to catch that Abraxas son of a─"

"Language!" Phichit hollers at him, imitating Captain America's signature line.

Victor follows suit, sending Phichit a finger gun, "I understood that reference."

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

The three of them sat in front of Phichit's monitor, worn out after countless attempts and trials and errors.

The stack of papers that they used to scribble down clues and codes was multiplying rapidly. The way they were scattered all over the floor could be considered a safety hazard, but they couldn't care less.

Except for Victor who kept cleaning up their mess after he tripped on the piles one too many times.

"Ok, I'm just going to straight up admit it," Phichit exasperatingly throws his hands in the air, "I don't know what the _hell_ I'm doing."

Yuuri pouts at him, "Phi, it's only nine o'clock. You don't have your existential crises until twelve."

"No seriously, we need someone who actually knows cryptography," the hacker points out, "Figuring this out all on our own is going to take forever."

Victor perks up from his position on Yuuri's shoulder, "I know a guy! He was my roommate and close friend back in college!"

Phichit slams his head onto his desk, letting out a muffled, inhuman noise, "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Can he be trusted?" Yuuri bites his lip, fidgeting with the pen in his hand, "With all of this and... my identity?"

The doctor sends him a reassuring smile, "I trust him with my life. But if he lets out a word about all of this, I'd have him executed."

Yuuri looks back at Phichit for confirmation, who simply shrugs in return.

The hero weighs his choices for a while before looking back up at Victor, his eyes shining with the same determination from last night, "I trust your judgement."

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

The trio arrive at a posh house after twenty minutes of driving. (Twenty minutes too long, with Phichit shouting along to the songs and Yuuri low-key thirsting over how hot Victor looks while driving)

"Wow, this is fancy!" Phichit whistles, stepping out of the car, "Who is he? Jeffree Star?"

Victor chuckles, "Christophe loves being extravagant."

He walks up the door to knock, but stops and turns to the two interns, "If you want to keep your dignity, I suggest you cover your... behinds."

Yuuri and Phichit look at each other, simultaneously shielding their butts with their hands.

Victor knocks thrice.

The door violently swings open, and _oh my God is he naked?_ "Mon ami! Come in, come in!" the blond man pulls Victor inside.

"Chris, you're naked," the doctor points out, unbothered.

"Naked, schmaked. I like to be free!" The man puts on a robe anyway. He then turns to where Yuuri and Phichit stood, "Care to introduce your lovely guests, Victor?"

Yuuri swallows down a lump in his throat and tightens his grip on the straps of his backpack. Aside from the whole greeting-an-old-friend-while-naked thing, Chris was intimidatingly charming─ chiseled jaw, green eyes with long lashes, well-maintained blond hair, and muscled to perfection.

Do all of Victor's friends (and Victor himself) look like descendants of Greek Gods?

_Damn. I'm the only ugly, mortal one in his line of friends, aren't I?_

"Right! These are my good friends, Yuuri and Phichit! I met them during my stay at the Avengers HQ," the doctor steps back and gestures to the awkward duo. 

"Christophe Giacometti, but you can call me Chris," he goes to Phichit first, "Pleasure to meet you," they shake hands before he moves to the Thai's behind, only to find him shielding his ass with his other hand, "Oh, prepared are we?"

Phichit laughs like the whole thing wasn't weird. But then again, it's Phichit, it probably wasn't weird to him at all.

Yuuri doesn't notice Chris move infront of him, but when he finally does, it was too late. (Where does his Spidey-sense go when he needs it? Gone for plot purposes.)

"I've heard so much about you, Yuuri," he purrs, skipping the handshake part and going straight for Yuuri's buttocks to give it a squeeze.

Yuuri shrieks, turning ungodly shades of red. _I should've covered my ass, I should've covered my ass, I should've─_

"Hmm, firm. You're as strikingly beautiful as Victor says you are."

Victor loudly clears his throat, not-so-subtly prying Yuuri away from Chris' grasp and putting a protective arm over his shoulders, "Now that introductions are over, why don't we have a drink and a little chat to explain why we're here?"

"Ahh yes, this way! Come on, I need your help with the drinks," Victor reluctantly lets go once Chris leads them to the dining room.

Phichit giggles beside him as the two older men walked ahead, "Ohh, somebody's jealous~!"

Yuuri elbows him, "Shush."

Only when they sat down the table do the blond man's words sink into Yuuri's brain. _Victor talked about him? And said he was beautiful?_

Yuuri chokes on thin air.

Phichit looks at him concerned, maybe mortified at the weird noise he made. "I need you to fake my death─"

"Yuuri, we've been over this," he friends laughs.

Cups of pleasantly smelling hot cocoa were suddenly placed in front of them, as well as some toast and butter. "Oh don't disappear on me, Yuuri! I'll miss you and your pretty face!" Victor winks at him.

Chris sits down in front of the three, and watches them in amusement, "Wow since when did you develop such attitude, mon ami?"

He turns to Yuuri, "How did you seduce this stone cold man? I need to know your secrets!"

Yuuri flushes, "Sedu─pardon?"

"Only kidding... sort of," the blond man snickers and Victor crudely kicks his shin from under the table. "Ouch! Alright, I'll stop!"

Chris' mood shifts, locking them in an intense gaze, his head resting on his palms, "So tell me, what brings you to my humble abode?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I managed to sneak in two Captain America references and two 4th wall breaks in here aha. Cheers to you if you got them!
> 
> It was nice to finally write Victor and Yuuri being all lovey-dovey, and sweet─just how I like it. And I look forward to more uwu.
> 
> Chris was also surprisingly easy to write, and I can't wait to include him more :3
> 
> I hope the story isn't moving too fast >< feel free to comment if otherwise!˚๐*˟ ♡ºัั³ºั♡
> 
> But other than that, thanks again for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happen and everything's a mess...that's it, that's the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Spider-man's webs can stop the Hulk! Do with that what you will.
> 
> This chapter took me quite a while, I can't even count how many times I changed things around. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it's longer than the previous ones!
> 
> Your lovely comments are always appreciated♡ Thanks for reading!  
> ★⌒ヽ(╹꒳╹)b

Chris' question echoes around the room and three pairs of eyes land on the hero who, in turn, squirms in his seat.

There's always a certain paranoia when it comes to revealing his identity to others, because he's endangering both himself and the person by doing so.

Victor's job as the Avengers' doctor requires him to know Yuuri's identity, Phichit was bound to figure him out eventually, and Tony already knew who he was before they even met─those moments were a surprise, but he knows he can trust them with his life.

Telling a stranger who has no connections to the Avengers, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

A scary, dangerous story that he put himself in because he's an idiot like that.

He just hopes that his decision on letting Christophe know his big secret won't come biting (or from experience, groping) him in the ass in the future.

Victor could feel his growing anxiety and moves to reach for his hand. Yuuri gazes down at their intertwined hands in temporary shock before melting into a shy smile. (Phichit slyly takes a picture and Victor could only hope that he wasn't drooling)

The intern takes a deep breath and finally speaks up, "Uhm, so what's your opinion on Spider-man?" He asks lamely.

"Oh, the spider guy! His back is a great view, real plump," Chris' laughs, all seriousness washing away. He stops himself when Yuuri starts to pout and Victor glares at him.

"Ok, ok. He's pretty cool, and it's nice that he helps people around even with something as simple as assisting old ladies cross the street," the blond man's smile grew wider, "Not to mention that Victor's been admiring the guy for years, and his enthusiasm about the vigilante is really infectious!"

The doctor splutters, and Yuuri reddens at the new information.

"Anyway, what does Spider-man have to do with your visit?" Chris raises a brow, "Do you want me to help you figure out his identity or something?"

"Actually, what if I said that you're talking to him right now?" Yuuri asks quietly, fiddling with Victor's fingers, a nervous tic that the latter finds endearing.

The blond man stares at him for a while, the words not quite sinking in yet.

"Chris? Are you─"

"Prove it!" He slams his hands down and leans closer, his expression a daunting mix of curiosity and excitement.

The sudden action takes Yuuri by surprise. And what do you get when you startle a jittery half-spider adolescent? A web to the face, of course!

Yuuri only realizes he'd shot the man by instinct when Chris is screaming bloody murder, dramatically falling down from his chair in all his half-naked glory.

Victor hurries across the table to his fallen friend, "Chris, stop being a drama queen. It's not even painful─wait, is it?"

"Yuuri! You didn't set your web shooters to instant kill, taser webs, or poison did you?" Phichit flashes him a worried look, the screams only get louder.

"N-no, of course not! It's just sticky, I swear! Please don't panic!" Yuuri wildly flails his arms, clearly panicking himself.

"Oh my God!" Phichit wheezes, he was on his phone in an instant, fingers searching through his contacts, "I'm video-calling Tony so he can bail us out of jail─"

"Phichit no! He's going to send a drone and kill us both!" The two interns wrestle for the device, loudly bickering and knocking down furnitures as they go.

Victor watches them helplessly before Chris pokes his arm and gestures to his face, "Oh you're _not_ going to tell me an innuendo about the sticky white stuff on your face."

He gets finger guns in return.

The doctor rolls his eyes, at least he stopped screaming, "Yuuri, could you help us with this... stuff?"

Yuuri immediately abandons his quest for Phichit's phone and dashes to where the two are, "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I panicked and my instincts just kicked in and I─"

"It's ok, just breathe," Victor gently cups his face, the train of apologies stopping completely, "Just help me take this off of him, ok?"

Chris attempts to whistle under the webs and a camera shutters somewhere but both remain ignored.

He's pretty sure the blush on his face is now a permanent stain, but he forces himself to calmly steer his hands to where the web meets flesh.

He experimentally tugs on it, only for Chris to whine in pain. Yuuri recoils his hands immediately, face scrunching as he thinks his way through. You could almost see the math equations floating around his head.

He ultimately sighs and flops down, "I'm pretty sure we can't pull it off, not even the Hulk can pull apart my webs. I tried thinking of a chemical solution to dissolve the web but none will work without harming your skin─"

The poor man looks like he was about to pass out.

"B-but it dissolves on it's own after an hour!" Yuuri quickly reassures, silently thanking his 15-year-old self for that decision, "That's our only option, we just have to wait."

All four of them sat on the floor, disheveled and out of breath.

(To an outsider, it might've looked like something else went down, so thank goodness for the curtains and Chris' lack of company despite the size of the house.)

"Yuuri, why don't you explain everything while waiting? Chris can ask questions later on," Victor scoots closer to where he sat, "That's fine, right Chris?"

The blond man gives them a thumbs-up. 

The vigilante nods, sending Chris an apologetic look before beginning, "Let's start over. My name is Katsuki Yuuri, I was bitten by a radioactive spider during a school trip, and for the last few years I've been the one and only Spider-man..."

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

Chris yells out "Freedom!" the moment the webs began to dematerialize. Yuuri apologizes profusely and Phichit has to stop him midway through a dogeza.

"You're really...?" Chris grabs him by the shoulders and gapes at him, completely forgetting about being webbed in the face.

"Spider-man, yes," Yuuri shrinks under his piercing green eyes.

The man begins to coo at him, ruffling his hair like he would to a child, "I never would have guessed that you were so young! You're a baby!"

"Am not!" The vigilante pouts and swats his hand away.

"Chris, he's only four years younger than us, stop bullying him," Victor interjects, stifling his own laughter. Phichit, however, doesn't bother hiding his amusement at all.

"He started years ago, he was technically a baby!" Yuuri hates how true it was, even Tony said the same thing when they first met. "Well at least now I know not to agitate the little spider."

Chris shakes his head after a while, subduing his excitement, "Alright, let me get this straight... you want me to help you expose this villain's identity by figuring out passcodes from an illegally obtained police file, because if you don't he'll take over New York?"

"That basically sums it up."

"And what's in it for me?"

Phichit smirks, crossing his arms in a challenging manner, "Oh I don't know, maybe you get to save yourself from the experience of having the city get invaded by an army of mind controlled mooks for the hundredth time?"

"New York has really gone through a lot of those, huh?" Chris laughs at them with intrigued eyes, "Well, how can I say no to Spider-man and his guy in the chair?" He stands up and beckons the three to follow, abandoning their drinks and toasts and knocked over furnitures, "Come with me."

They were led inside what Chris calls his 'secret manly man cave for not-so-straight men', or as he prefers to call it: the S.M.MEN, the rest of the letters are silent for comedic purposes.

The room was elegant and bright compared to the HQ's modern and sleek labs. It was filled with huge computer screens, holographic blueprints that weren't blue for once, and every nerdy stuff Yuuri could imagine, excluding the machineries and tools that an engineer like Tony would have around.

Phichit takes this opportunity to snap pictures of every corner, occasionally dragging the other three along for a selfie. Yuuri sighs next to him after his photo session, "If you post a single thing on instagram, I'm yeeting your phone out the window."

He loudly gasps, feigning being offended, "How could you say such a thing to my precious lil baby!"

Yuuri snorts and leans down to whisper, "Send me the pictures later tho."

"Hah, I knew it!"

Chris walks over to a glass table smack dab in the middle of the room and motions for them to sit down, "To start off, I'm going to need every evidence of Abraxas you got so far, it could be little but it might be a big help."

Yuuri hastily grabs the Spider-man mask from his backpack and lays it down in front of them, "Karen, pull up everything we have about the Rooster Heads and Abraxas, please?" The mask projected a hologram almost immediately, and Yuuri thanks her because he's just too polite not to.

"Karen? Who's that?" Victor swings an arm around the hero and Yuuri let's him because he's totally a sucker for PDA.

"Oh, she's an artificial intelligence user interface that Mr. Stark made, like FRIDAY but installed in my suit," Yuuri beams, holding himself back from gushing about Karen's different features and protocols.

Victor and Chris share a look of astonishment at Stark's work, "Wow, he really spoils you with these things!"

"Yuuri named her after Plankton's robot wife from Spongebob."

"Phichit! You promised not to tell!" Yuuri reaches for something to throw at his friend only to grab air.

"That's adorable, Yuuri," Victor muses, leaning closer to the red-faced hero.

"I was fifteen, ok?"

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

After watching and talking through the pieces of evidence that Yuuri and Phichit have collected about the villain, they gathered around the biggest monitor in the room to continue where they left off.

"Tell me where you had a problem," Chris cracks his knuckles, eyes scanning the page.

"The string of letters right here," Phichit hovers the mouse over an italicized word inside a paragraph, where a hidden window pops up after being clicked, "The paragraph mentioned a robber named Caesar, so it's most likely a caesar cipher, but I gave up trying to find the number to shift it with."

"Ahh, but have you thought of counting how many letters there are and using that?" The blond man peers down at him amused, "It's more annoying than a single-digit number but it's worth a shot."

"I told you!" Yuuri points a finger at him accusingly, "I saw that in a crappy spy movie once!"

Phichit facepalms and groans, "I'm done, I'm so done with this. I should just go back to computer engineering."

"Well it's a good thing we went here then," Victor laughs at them despite having little to no knowledge in the field himself, "You guys literally spent an hour arguing whether it was six or nine."

With Chris' help, they made more progress within hours compared to the whole day of fruitless attempts they had alone. Every code and obstacle seemed like child's play for the eccentric young man.

Chris and Phichit eventually kicks them out of the room so they could focus on their work, but Yuuri knew that they had teamed up to get him and Victor alone. The winks and knowing looks sent their way were not even close to being subtle.

They ended up lounging on the couch and watching Gordon Ramsey absolutely destroy people on television.

"Isn't it strange that the police file has so much passcodes and hidden layers?" Victor asks out of the blue, facing Yuuri with a slight frown, "The layout doesn't even look like a typical record, or from what I've seen at least."

Yuuri looks back at him with those big honey brown eyes, "It's...almost like someone put it out there to be solved, like they know other people will try to hack into it."

The doctor shrugs, trying not to drown himself in Yuuri's gaze, "I guess we'll find out eventually."

"Hey, Victor?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Chris mean when he said that you've admired Spider-man for years?'

Victor blushed, he _actually blushed_. How could someone even look so ethereal with a burning face?

Yuuri would've thought he was dreaming if it weren't for the strong arms anchoring him down, "That's a story for another time, sweetheart."

Regardless of the disappointing answer, Yuuri couldn't help but smile at the nickname, "Sweetheart...I think I like that."

Eventually, the hero had to leave his comfortable place in Victor's arms and continue his patrol, but not before the doctor fusses over him like a mother sending her child to kindergarten for the first time.

"Are your web shooters full?"

"Yes."

"Is your suit functioning well?"

"It's Stark tech, of course it is."

"Did you eat enough? Or is your metabolism burning through what you ate─"

Yuuri cuts him off by covering his mouth with a gloved hand, giggling at his antics, "I'll be fine, Victor, I promise!" He puts on the mask and hoists himself over the window, "I'll be back around dinner time, bye bye!"

"Be careful!" Victor pouts, longingly sinking into the sofa as the hero swings off into the city. The image of Yuuri in his _skintight_ spandex burned holes into Victor's head. He probably shouldn't have let his gaze to linger on Yuuri's lovely derriere, or his narrow waist, or those thunder thighs─

He groans, hiding his reddened face into one of the pillows, "Damn...Chris was right about the view."

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

Yuuri perched himself on a building's rooftop after dealing with yet another burglary, trying (and failing) to keep an eye out for anything Abraxas related.

It didn't help that the only thing that kept crossing his mind is Victor, hindering him from focusing on anything else. Victor and his stupid perfect face his stupid dreamy smile, Victor and his stupid endearing clinginess and his stupid acts of kindness, just Victor Victor Victor!

He even managed to slip on a candy wrapper when confronting a bunch of hooligans in a back alley because his brain decided it was the perfect timing to reminisce over the time Victor had caught him in the aftermath of a prank war, covered entirely in glue and feathers.

He shakes the embarrassing memory away and heads back to Chris' house when everything around the city seems to be just fine, making sure that he wasn't being watched or followed on the way because one can never be too careful. 

The moment he swings through the windows, the smell of delicious meat greets his nostrils, "Ugh, I'm so hungry I could eat an entire cow!"

Victor turns to him, spatula in hand, "You're not serious, are you?"

"I might be," Yuuri chuckles, approaching the kitchen where dinner was being prepared. He rips off his mask and presses the spider emblem on his chest, letting the suit fall down from his (unfortunately and fortunately for Victor) half-naked body.

The action gives Victor flashbacks of the night at the med bay and he tries not to think of Yuuri's exposed chest. His entire face flushes as he turns around to give the hero some privacy to change back into regular clothes.

"How was patrol?" He asks when Yuuri finally tosses his suit aside like it wasn't worth billions of dollars.

"It was pretty good! I slipped on a candy wrapper at gunpoint but it turned out well," the hero laughs at himself, sitting on top of the counter parallel to Victor.

Victor nearly drops the entire skillet, turning to him with eyes wide in shock, "At gunpoint?!"

"I'm used to it though! It's not a normal night in the city without those kinds of incidents afterall," he quickly adds, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry...didn't mean to get you all worked up."

The doctor sighs, putting down the utensil before positioning himself in between Yuuri's legs to engulf the hero in a hug. "I just worry," he whispers, his eyes half lidded, resting their foreheads together, "Because I care about you, Yuuri."

Yuuri feels himself weaken from the weight of Victor's words and from the way his voice dropped several octaves down, he wouldn't even deny how hot it was.

Just as Yuuri began to contemplate whether or not he should just damn it all and close the distance, Phichit comes running in, "Hey, what's for dinneooOOH MY GOD, CHRIS! I told you they were banging in the kitchen!" He screams, running back out.

"Phichit, no!" Yuuri calls after him, Victor only laughs fondly and goes back to cooking the food.

Chris and Phichit decided to pull an all nighter after dinner, seeing that the rabbit hole they've gone into still hasn't met its end, much to the doctor's dismay.

Chris waves his concerns away, offering his guest bedroom and multi-flavored lube before banishing them from the S.M.MEN, slamming the door on their faces as he went.

Victor and Yuuri ended up sleeping on the sofa again after a marathon of The Office.

╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌╌

Yuuri woke up to gentle fingers running through his hair, unconsciously leaning into the touch with a pleased hum.

"Finally awake, sweetheart?" A charming, velvety voice calls out to him, "It's already nine so I thought I should wake you up."

He opens his eyes to meet striking blue ones, "Holy shit, an angel," he whispers, morning breath and all.

Victor just laughs and helps him sit up, "Nope, just me."

"Same thing," Yuuri yawns, stumbling towards the bathroom half-asleep, leaving the stunned doctor alone.

When he enters the kitchen after dealing with his morning routine, Victor was already rummaging through the cabinets and the fridge, "Where are the others?"

"Chris and Phichit ate their breakfast at three in the morning, like the monsters that they are, so it's just you and me," Victor turns to face him.

"How do you like your eggs in the morning?"

Yuuri giggles, sitting down on one of Chris' fancy island counter, "Anything sounds good, but I could settle for some scrambled eggs and toast."

The doctor smiles at him sweetly, "Good choice."

"Are you sure you don't mind cooking? I'd end up eating a lot, so I could help if you want," the vigilante offers, suddenly remembering the amount of food he intakes.

"No, not at all! Your presence alone is a big help," Victor winks, preparing the ingredients and effectively raiding all of Chris' eggs.

He would cook for an entire army if it meant that he would see Yuuri in that beautiful blush again.

The two continued to chat about whatever comes to mind while Victor made sure to prepare the best goddamn scrambled eggs he's ever made. In all honesty, it was the most domestic thing he has ever experienced in his 23 years of living.

Victor had denied the thought of dating for a long time, opting to focus on his studies more than anything─never cooked for anyone but himself and his dog.

His passion had no life, and his life had no love.

But now as Yuuri, in all his kindhearted and lovable self, laughs at one of his lame jokes, Victor figures that he could give love a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a headcanon somewhere that Yuuri is definitely a sucker for PDA, and I agree with every fiber of my being, so I decided to include it here owo. Plus writing victuuri acting all sweet is something I'd never thought would be so enjoyable, so beware for more f l u f f !
> 
> Ohoho and there's a lot in store for the next chapter, (cough) more action (cough) so I hope you look forward to that!♡
> 
> ( ᵕ꒳ᵕ)ಇ ᴋᴜᴅᴏs ᴜᴡᴜ?


End file.
